One Hell of a Fight
by xXAliraxX
Summary: No good at summaries, Natsu sneaks into Lucy's house to find food and ends up finding her diary, trouble ensues. Fair warning, there's swearing ( Like one word I think but better safe than sorry).


Natsu's stomach growled angrily at him eliciting an agonized groan. Damn the ice bastard for taking his last 500 jewel. It wasn't _his _fault Hargeon burned to ashes, how was he supposed to know that the fire would spread from the woods? " N-Natsu... So.. Hun..gry..." Happy choked. The small blue feline floated wearily beside his partner fighting his hardest not to collapse. Natsu himself pouted and rubbed at his gurgling stomach " augh! Why isn't there any money!"

" Because you-"

" I know Happy!"

" Aye sir..."

Silence stretched on as Natsu wracked his brain for a solution. At last a light bulb, Lucy! She always had food! And even if she didn't she probably had some fire left in her furnace" I've got it!" He exclaimed slamming his fist into his open palm " We'll go to Lucy's!"

"AYE SIR!"

The pair sprinted through Magnolia at a break neck pace, their prayers had finally been answered.

" Natsuuuu"

"hnn?"

" Where's the fish!" Happy craned his neck to peek into the fridge.

Natsu rummaged around clinking bottles and jostling old jars, nothing. Nada. Zilch. Sighing and hanging his head he retreated.

"There is none. Just some old pickles and mustard.." Another angry growl greeted him, tapping his stomach he looked down and sighed " I know.. I know.. Me too." Natsu sat crossing his legs and folding his arms. He closed his eyes, frowning in concentration, there must be something, anything, anywhere.

"Natsu?"

"yeah?"

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to sense some food,"

"Like a ninja?"

His mouth pulled into a goofy grin" Exactly!"

"..."

"Got it yet?!"

" Happy I need some-" Natsu heard sniffles coming from his partner and cracked an eye open, to his surprise fat tear drops gathered in Happy's eyes threatening to spill over.

"Happy?" His little buddy whimpered and sniffled some more wiping his tears and snot all over his fur.

"Happy what's wrong?"

" Natsu..." The salamander leaned close

"I...I'm-I'm-" He inched closer,

" SOOOOOOOOO HUNGRYYYYYYY."

" EHHH?!" Natsu fell on his face, his limbs twitched in irritation and an angry vein began to pulsate in his temple.

" Natsu?"

" Natsu?! Oh no! I killed him! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

"BWAHHHAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The exceed began fresh new sobs flying around the dragon slayer's head in a panic.

" I killed him! I killed him! He's deeeaaaad!" Wailing and circling in his flurry of hysterics Happy knocked a book off the kitchen table and on to Natsu's head.

_"_Ow."

"Natsu?!"

"Mmphrfgf"

"Natsu you're alive!"

Natsu sat up, he couldn't be bothered to tend to Happy's hysteria. To be frank, he faced it everyday, and knew his little buddy would be just fine. Instead he turned his attention to the culprit of his new throbbing bump. Rubbing at his injury idly he picked up the book and examined it. It was old, The cover was worn and the pages were yellowed and dog-eared. Dangling it sideways he watched the pages fall open, scratching his head in thought, he quirked it to the side to get a better look.

"It's a book!"

" I know Happy."

"You look so confused! I mean, you can be kind of stupid sometime-" Happy was met with a glare and promptly shut up. Turning his attention back to the book Natsu began to thumb through the pages.

" What is it?"

"Lucy's diary."

"Isn't that an-an" Happy scrunched up his face trying to remember the phrase she screamed at him so often.

" invasion of her privacy," Natsu completed distracted.

" Yeah! that!"

" She won't mind."

"Are you sur-" Another glare. Happy shut up again.

Sighing Natsu flipped through faster, skimming the pages, " boring, boring, boring, boring boring, oh? What's this?" He brought the book closer to his face.

"Read it out loud!"

Natsu nodded. "December 18th, The guild was its usual lively self, Elfman bellowed something about manliness, Cana downed entire kegs by herself, and riots broke out, projectiles just missing me,"

Happy plopped dejectedly onto the Dragon slayer's head, "Natsuu this is boriiing!" Happy whined.

Ignoring him Natsu continued on, "but something was different about Natsu toda-" He snapped his mouth shut and continued to read, eyes widening a little.

"She lllllikes you~ "

"Don't roll your tongue like that.." He muttered

" Stop reading! You're turning into her! Is it a full moon?!"

The fire mage, shrugging his friend off, turned his back and continued reading in silence. His brows began knit in confusion. Not long after he began to gnaw his lip.

"Natsu?"

Flipping to the next page his brows knit closer and his eyes moved like lightning across the ink.

"Natsu!"

Colour began to creep into his face, his ears burned and down to his neck his skin was scarlet

"Natsu? Do you have a fever?" the fire mage stood up abruptly dropping the book.

" Natsu?"

Without a word he stormed into the living room then the bedroom and back into to the living room pacing just to move and think.

"Haaaaaah~ "

"Another job well done, don't have to worry about rent money this month."

Lucy walked along the Magnolia canal wall with her arms outstretched. " Oiii Lucy! Don't fall in!" The familiar fishermen called to her,

"I won't!" She chimed back giggling.

Lucy was the happiest she'd been in weeks. She had rent, food _and _ pocket-money, to top it all off the guild was tranquil, and she had an easy non-violent mission that day. All in all, there was peace, but something just wasn't quite _right_.

"Pluuuueeeee" Her little spirit cooed.

" I know what you mean..." She stroked her chin and scowled in concentration, what was it?

Lucy reached the door of her apartment and a feeling of dread boiled in the pit of her stomach. She realised what it was. " Natsu"! Happy's voice echoed outside but she didn't have to hear him to know her house was invaded. _Again._

The door was left open.

An angry vein popped and throbbed on her head, as she deliberately stepped in slowly, her fists clenched and her shadow loomed over Happy. Feeling the unfriendly aura, the talking feline slowly turned, ears flat against his head and his mouth a perfect 'o'. He quaked and looked up at her terrified, tears threatening to spill again from his wide eyes, Lucy stared back down at him, the top half of her face shadowed, a menacing tight smile plastered on her face. There was evil in her eyes and Happy could see it. Her voice was deadly quiet and low. " Is there any reason." Hands clenched and flexed as she paused dramatically. " You're in my house?"

"A-a-aye sir.." Happy half heartedly squeaked.

" You have ten sec-" Before Lucy even got the words out Happy was out of the door and down the street screaming.

" I'M SORRY NATSUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuu..." His voice faded in the distance and Lucy smirked.

" Princess ."

"EEP!" Lucy launched herself up and planted herself against the opposite wall clutching her chest and panting heavily.

" I've startled you princess, do I get punished now?"

" N-No! that won't be necessary Virgo!" Lucy laughed shakily trying to regain her composure.

" But do me a favour please?"

"Yes princess,"

" Find Natsu."

Her zodiac spirit bowed and spun down into the ground drilling a hole. A muffled cry of surprise briefly echoed from the bathroom. Seconds later Virgo spun her way up out of the hole clutching a startled Natsu by the waistband of his pants.

" What the fuck!" He growled thrashing and swiping at Virgo narrowly missing her with his flaming fists, but she just held him tighter and farther from her body. Eyes trained on Lucy.

"As you ordered Princess. Do I get punished now?"

" No, No. You can leave."

Virgo bowed and ungraciously dropped Natsu, fading away to the spirit world.

" Ow!" Natsu winced rubbing his rear.

Lucy stepped closer and loomed over him much like she did to Happy, her foot tapping, he looked up at her realizing just how imposing she really was...

" Is there any reason you're in my home?"

Natsu crossed his legs laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head. " well uh, you see" he gulped, " um..." The tapping became more pronounced. Looking everywhere but directly at her, Natsu started to whistle. She knew he'd never change but she needed him to understand her home was not a halfway house! Sighing in exasperation she slumped her shoulders, "Why do I even try." Relieved at the dissipated anger he leapt up and gave her his signature goofy fanged grin. "Cause we're nakama!" He exclaimed patting her shoulder. The moment his hand-made contact he yanked it back , awkwardly lowering it to his side. " uh.. heh.." He scratched his head uncomfortably trying to keep his hands far away. Lucy looked at him warily and cocked her brow. '_ what on earth is wrong with him' _ she thought.

' _Crap! That was too obvious. I just won't look at her, yeah! Shit no don't think about the book don't think about the book don't think about the book' _ Natsu inevitably thought of the book and felt his skin beginning to heat and blush. Shaking his head vigorously he smacked himself to focus on the pain instead. Lucy watched his meltdown in complete confusion and a little bit of concern. She noted his fidgety behaviour from the start, she felt something wasn't quite _right_ with him.

" What is _wrong_ with you tonight."

"Nothing!" He squeaked defensively. " I mean," he cleared his throat and lowered his tone to a rumbling bass. " Nothing." He gazed at her, his expression serious, searching her face for some sort of flicker or spark, but there was nothing. He didn't understand, wasn't that what she wrote she liked?

Lucy looked around the room and back at him

"Am I missing something?"

'_ Don't think about how it's cute when she crinkles her nose in confusion, wait what? don't stare at her boobs, don't stare at her boobs, don't stare at her boobs' "_ Hnn? What?"

Lucy glanced behind him and noticed her diary behind him. Open.

The colour drained from her face. Shoving him to the side hard she all but ran to her book scrambling to snatch it up. Natsu turned and watched, the next events were almost in slow motion, he could see the horror on her face, blood crept up her neck and up to her ears red enough to rival Erza's hair. Then all at once it all drained away, her skin looking almost green. He had to admit, she had quite a colour spectrum. Her whole body began to quake, fingers audibly rustling the pages, her breath came in ragged little bursts, were those... Were those sobs?

She looked up at him with such hatred he felt something in him clench.

" youuuu " She hissed seething, he watched mortified as tears pooled in her eyes. Not of sadness but of anger and humiliation.

"Hey, h-hey Luce it's not what you think!" He raised his hands in front of him in submission backing up, she walked towards him like a predator stalking her prey. " You come into my house..." Natsu tripped over a book looking at her fearfully " You grab one of my most private belongings" Another deliberate calculated step, anger roiling off her in waves. Lucy's breathing became heavier her hands clenched into claws at her sides, when she walked she gradually dipped lower appearing more and more like a lioness waiting to strike rather than a bubbly teenager. She inched closer to him and her voice dropped to a deadly murmur.. " And you invade.." All at once she launched herself at him swiping at his face and bellowing " MY PRIVACY!?" Natsu backed up into the wall and instinctively ducked to dodge the strike. Unfortunately her nails still grazed his cheek drawing blood in four angry slashes. He smiled nervously but it didn't reach his eyes, in them lay pure fear. " I-it's really not-" gulp " I..I mean I-"

" I didn't see-" He found his throat and mouth were bone dry. He knew Lucy was volatile but he never imagined she'd be downright horrifying! His eyes darted side to side like a caged animal's,and he did the only thing he could think of.

Lucy's hand reared back for another slap but clenched at the last-minute making a beeline for his nose. Without warning, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her close, one arm around her waist he pressed his lips to hers. He took her lack of a response as encouragement and cupped her cheek leaning further into the kiss. He nipped at her lip initially demanding access but later gave in settling for the warmth of her lips.

Lucy didn't move.

Lucy didn't breathe.

She just stared , dumbfounded, her brain and motor functions temporarily shut down. She could feel the gears trying to turn, the system trying to reboot but something just wouldn't quite click. A piece of the puzzle didn't fit and it was crippling her senses.

Natsu broke the kiss and backed up slowly, eyeing her reaction. He quirked his head and looked at her waiting for her response. To his surprise she stared past him at the wall unmoving, she was a living statue save for her steady breathing. Her neck mechanically turned to face him and he felt uneasiness prickle the hairs on the back of his neck.

In less than a second Natsu was seeing stars, he felt the aggressive sting and the dull after burn and it left him reeling. On his cheek individual red finger marks faded in from seemingly nowhere. He stared at her a little shocked but mostly hurt, his hand absently raising to examine and rest on his new wound. Lucy watched him her face empty, without a word she spun on her heel and retreated her bedroom slamming the door.

Natsu flinched when he heard the slam and _click _of the lock. What did he do wrong? He did what she wanted! Words from her book echoed in his mind. "_I wish he'd just kiss me! I know Natsu doesn't think of me- or anyone like that for that matter, I mean lets face it he __**is**__ Natsu.__ Goofy, Naive, reckless, destructive Natsu. Deep down I know it'll never happen. But No-one said I couldn't dream :)" _He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. What could he do! He was fairly sure she hated him at this point, in all her violent ministrations Natsu had never seen her with that _look _in her eyes. It was forever burned in his memory and he flinched just thinking about it. He knew underneath the hatred was pain and it was that that truly stung him. Natsu stared in the direction she went his eyes never leaving the shadowed hallway of her door. He knew what he had to do. She was wrong. Completely wrong about the way he felt about and saw her. With new-found determination Natsu swore he'd _show _her how he felt. He was Natsu Dragneel! Famous for being hard-headed and relentless! Lucy couldn't tell him how he felt with her fancy words in a diary, she could lie to herself but not to him. And if she didn't love him by the end of the night, well, Natsu didn't deserve to keep his name or reputation.

Lucy sat on the edge of her bed hugging her knees, she found complete darkness sometimes helped her think, as for the upright fetal position? Well, physical manifestation of her emotions. A million and one feelings overwhelmed her, joy, anger, embarrassment, excitement, hatred, giddiness, shock, confusion, and she didn't know what to do with herself or what to make of them. Taking the logical approach she tried to sift through them.  
" Alright. So my house and privacy were invaded. My best friend and partner has just read about how I feel which will potentially ruin whatever..._Thing_ we have. I was assaulted, and I clawed his face. I think that sums it up..." A fresh wave of confusion and mish mash of emotions struck her all at once and she groaned burying her face in the crook of her arms. "I wish Mirajane was here... She'd know what to do..." Smiling at the image of the always tranquil bar maid Lucy sighed and rested her chin on her knees. Trying to sort her feelings out was an exercise in futility, trying to pin point her affections for Natsu alone took months, she feared trying to figure out this mess would take years. She always was the "deny 'till you die" type especially when it came to the opposite sex and matters of the heart. She'd be lying if she said the kiss wasn't enjoyable though, to put it lightly.

_knock knock knock_

Lucy was startled out of her muddled thoughts, she felt anger flare up in her belly again. " Go away Natsu!"

" Luce can we talk?"

" I have nothing to say to you."

" Aw c'mon Luce, you know I didn't mean anything,"

" _Screw off Natsu!"_

She heard him chuckle outside the door.

" What are you laughing at! Please! Tell me what's so funny!"

" You still suck at swearing."

Rolling her eyes she couldn't help but smile. She uncurled herself and stood to open the door. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing she _completely_ gave in so she only undid the lock and sat on the bed, her back to the door. Natsu cracked open the door peaking in first, he saw she wasn't facing him and grinned. He'd get revenge _and _make her like him again, she always made things too easy for him.

Lucy felt the bed sink under his weight and the heard the creak of the springs but she still refused to acknowledge his presence, even if she was hyper aware of how close he was. No! She would not crack! Who cares If she could feel his body heat radiating off of him, he was a fire mage. It's what he did.

" Luuuuuccceee~" He purred in her ear, she resisted all temptations to flinch or tense, trying her damn best to not acknowledge his existence but her body betrayed her, she felt the hairs on her neck and goosebumps rise all over her skin. He inched closer, the weight of the bed shifting her way. Lucy scooted farther away from him scrambling away from his maddening touch. But Natsu was not deterred, no no, in fact he was spurred on by her bashful retreat. He brushed a lock of hair away from her neck letting his fingers linger and caress her skin. Her breath hitched, shivers crawling up her spine, leaning so close his breath tickled her neck, Natsu skimmed his nose along the erogenous zone and up to her jaw line, _' WHAT ON EARTH IS HE- breathe Lucy, think! Clear your hea- oh wow that's mmmm... NO! NO! PERVERT!'_

_ 'She smells sweet...Llike strawberries and vanilla... Focus Natsu! Don't get distracted by her smell, or how smooth her skin is...FOCUS!' _ internally shaking his head Natsu continued with his devices, his lips brushed the skin just underneath her jaw and she sucked in a breath clamping her hand on her mouth. Smirking Natsu lightly nipped the skin, hovering by her ear he chuckled, " you can't ignore me forever," he murmured," you're already falling apart." Fresh anger refueled her. _' I was breaking before but now? you've ticked me off. We'll see who cracks.' _ Lucy Wrenched herself free of him and got off the bed, _'perfect.' _ Natsu thought smirking. As soon as her back was turned he snapped his arms around her waist and yanked her down, in an instant she was pinned with him sitting on her hips. Lucy was reeling, she didn't even have time to yelp, blinking blankly she stared up at her attacker processing what just happened. Natsu looked down at her baring his signature fanged grin. '_Bet she didn't see that coming! now on to part two._' When all the pieces finally clicked into place Lucy thrashed and wriggled and bucked trying to throw the pink haired menace off. Much to her chagrin Natsu was an immovable force.

"Get off me Natsu!"

"No."

"This isn't funny! "

" I told you you couldn't ignore me forever, and I'm a little mad that you did Luce."

he smirked devilishly at her, " You're gonna have to make it up to me."

Her jaw dropped and she stared up at him, wriggling still but failing to do anything. _Him?! _Make it up to _him?!_ She was the one whose secrets were read, whose house was invaded and whose, she was almost certain, food was eaten!

" I'm serious! _GET! OFF!"_

Natsu rested more of his weight on her sinking her farther into the bed " What was that?"

" Arrgh! ugh! Get off!" She flailed wildly dragging the final syllably to keep from shouting an expletive. She tugged at his arms, his legs, his pants, anything she could get her hands on but, it was futile.

Natsu clucked his tongue shaking his head, he looked at her in mock dissappointment " Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, didn't your parents ever tell you to say please?" He bent over her pinning her wrists above her head with one hand.

" PLEASE." she spat," GET OFF ME AND LET ME GO!"

Natsu hunched over her till they were nose to nose. He stared into her eyes in complete silence. Lucy shifted her eyes away growing uncomfortable with the silence, grunting and groaning trying to throw off his weight, she grudgingly made eye contact again. Natsu grinned like a kid on Christmas, " No."

"AUUUGHHH! I HATE YOU GET THE HELL OFF- what are you doing."

Natsu's unoccupied hand grazed up her thigh, up to her hip and hooked under the hemline of her shirt tugging upwards. The blonde gasped and flushed, frantically, desperately, trying to free her wrists to smack his hands away " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screeched. Natsu smiled at her like it was the most natural thing in the world, " Pervert! Seriously, Natsu quit it. Eep!" Natsu bunched the shirt up just above her stomach and poked the curve of her waist. Finding his target the dragon slayer chuckled darkly freezing Lucy in her tracks. She had only heard him chuckle like that one other time, and the last time Gray had ended up in a full body cast for two weeks.

"N-Natsu?"

Natsu began a quiet snicker his fingers roaming her sides poking and prodding, his laugh ascending to a full-blown maniacal cackle. Lucy squealed and squeaked at his pokes thrashing and trying to roll around, at her reaction he kicked it up a notch curling his fingers and completely tickling her. Lucy giggled and screeched and squirmed. " Natsu... Quit... Tickling.. MeeEEEEEEP!" She wheezed between laughs and he in turn laughed evilly going for her neck, his fingers alternately fluttered and curled catching the crook and the skin around it. " AIIIEEEEEE! MERCY! UNCLE! PLEAHEAASE!" Lucy's whole body turned cherry red, her cheeks and stomach ached from the laughter, struggling to breathe she flailed her arm accidentally punching Natsu in the nose. Colours exploded in his vision and pain travelled up lodging itself in the forefront of his brain.

" AAAAUUGGH!" Natsu's hands flew to his nose instinctively.

"Owowowow, ow!" he cracked an eye open glaring at her

" Damn, Lucy that hurt!"

" Good" She huffed breathlessly, struggling to gain enough air. "Pervert!"

Natsu rubbed his nose and took a few tentative sniffs. " My nose is okay by the way."

Lucy continued to pant as her heart rate and skin tone returned to normal " not like I-" she paused to huff "care!"

Natsu's face darkened

" NO NO NO! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Natsu's hands poised for another onslaught

" No please mercy!"

Natsu smiled menacingly, "you don't deserve mercy."

His hands dove down and crawled all over her body like miniature spiders, Lucy screamed bloody murder and laughed, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes and spilling over in waves. Her breath was ragged and short between giggles. When the brand new attack came her body arched on the bed and she tossed mid-air, skin saturating to an even darker shade of red. Lucy's physical responses egged Natsu on, laughing at her expressions he began to go faster his fingers digging in to the skin more. Lucy scrunched her nose and eyes up cackling and whooping loudly, with all her incessant wriggling and writhing the bed screws came loose and the whole thing came crashing down, mildly shaking the house.

"You-

Bastard!..

You-

Broke my bed!" she bellowed between huffs, doubling up.

" Oh I'm a bastard?"

" NO NO! I'M SORRY!"

" Too late~"

Natsu threw pinches into the mix of tickles and pokes, and Lucy couldn't take anymore. All at once she screamed at the top of her lungs with everything in her, her cry echoed through the quiet neighbourhood. Dogs brayed in response and lights flickered on in neighbouring homes. Satisfied with his work, Natsu moved off her hips and sat next to her beaming goofily.

" I-" she puffed " HATE you."

" You love me and you know it." his lips pulled into a smirk and he waggled his brows at her. Giggling Lucy lightly punched him and sighed wiping the tears from her eyes.

" So, do you forgive me?"

She turned to face him frowning simply staring at him for a while. Natsu held his breath expecting the worst, after seeing her smile, relief washed over him. He returned the warm smile and flicked her forehead.

Rubbing at the little injury she pouted at him

"What was that for?"

" Because you scared me and you're an idiot"

" you know for someone I just forgave you're not doing a great job."

He smiled, " I thought you actually hated me for a second"

" Don't be stupid I could never hate you, and hey! I'm not an idiot!"

The fire mage rolled his eyes at her late response and pulled her in for a hug.

The hug was warm, as was expected of the fire user, but in more than just the physical sense. Relishing the contact, she held on a little longer but could feel him tugging away from her. Internally sighing she released him and sat back on her calves. The two sat in awkward silence for a while, each contemplating where to start, what to say, how to say it, there was just too much _**to**_ be said and neither one was really willing to try just yet. Lucy couldn't really see Natsu save for his silhouette, but hearing his steady breathing and knowing he was there with her made her feel safe and calm. He had always protected her during battles and they looked out for each other, it was only natural her sense of security around him would carry on into everyday life. On the flip side, she loved the friendship they had, the playful nature and trust of what they had going was something she couldn't bear to ruin or lose. She feared she already tipped the first domino of that path, but, why did everything suddenly have to get so complicated and confusing? Why did the way she feel suddenly jeopardize one of the best things she had going right now?

Natsu sat wracking his brain for what to say, he was never really the think and _talk about feelings_ type, he'd seen other guys do it but never saw the appeal. He was always a heat-of-the-moment learn-through-doing kind of guy. Sure it lead him into trouble more than once ( a kind understatement) but it was just his way. Being thrust into a new situation and forcing him to leave that behind befuddled him, it was self-evident in this case, that his previous tactics hadn't worked, the kiss coming to mind. But at least the tickle attack was successful. Not that he expected any less, but it was still something to feel proud of. He rubbed his head in frustration '_ I'll just say what I think!'_

_' Lucy, you're great and all-'_

_' no that's not it.'_

_' Heya Luce! So about your diary!'_

_' no...'_

' _Luce I...'_

_' no, no! NO!'_

" Why is this so hard!" he grumbled.

" Why's what so hard?"

Startled that she heard him Natsu looked at his partner, his eyes shifted down for a second and he pursed his lips debating whether to say it or not.

" Huh? Oh...Nothing."

_'Dammit, why am I such a coward!'_

" Well I uh..." She cleared her throat,

" I have something to say-" they said in unison,

laughing together nervously they turned to face one another.

" You go first.'

" No you can,"

Lucy nodded and clenched her fists staring at her thighs not brave enough to make eye contact.

" w-well umm.. You uhh.. s-saw my you know-"

" Diary."

" Yeah that, and based on the page it was on I'm guessing you read it."

She was met with silence but she didn't need confirmation.

" And I wrote some.._ Things_ in there that could..." She paused to find the right words.

" Ruin our partnershi- er... Friendship and I really don't want that to happen and I'm sorr-"

" What are you going on about?"

Lucy furrowed her brows in confusion,

" The page, you... Didn't read it?"

" No I did."

Her brows furrowed even more,

" Then.. that's what I'm talking about, how the weirdness could-"

" What weirdness?"

Lucy was getting irritated now, was he playing dumb to toy with her? Was that the angle he was going for now? Or did he just want to forget it ever happened.

" Look. Natsu. Can we not pretend that something magically didn't happen."

" I'm not pretending, I don't know what you're going on about."

" Stop it."

" What-"

"THIS!" She motioned towards the both of them,

" WHATEVER _THIS _IS!"

Natsu looked at her confused. " Us?"

" YES!"

" Wait! No! Just!... What are we doing..."

" Well, I like you, and-"

" Yeah, yeah I know we're _nakama." _ She grimaced knowing all too well what was coming next.

" No, Lucy I-"

" Please, just don't." The blonde stood and moved to the window her back to her partner. The pale moonlight shone on her face giving her a faint halo. She watched the lights of Magnolia glint and sparkle remembering it was not so long ago when the very man who seemed to be rejecting her brought her to the beautiful city. Her home.

" I don't need your pity, this was bound to happen anyway and I was prepar-"

A hand gripped her wrist and spun her around, for the second time that night Natsu brushed his lips against hers, His hands travelled up the length of her arms and tightened their grip on the sides. He drew away from her slowly, "Would you just shut up," their eyes met and he smirked, his fangs glinting in the light "and let me speak?". Lucy blinked and nodded dumbly, " Look, Luce I'm not a.." He averted his eyes nervously "a _ touchy feely_ kind of guy, and you get that. I like that about you." He could already feel her start to object " But," He interjected " That doesn't mean I'm..." he struggled to find words to express his thoughts, " I just like you alright?" A fog settled in Lucy's head refusing to let her hear his words, she stared at him blankly.

" Luce,"

No response

" Lucy."

" Oiiiii." He pulled one hand from her forearm and poked her shoulder

" Luuuuucccyyyyyy."

" Is this some sort of joke to you."

" Lucy I just tol-"

" Don't! It's not funny to toy with someone! Especially when it comes to something like this." She wrenched herself out of his grip and swiped his hands away.

Natsu's patience was wearing thin, " LUCY! For God's sakes will you listen to me?! I just told you I liked you! You're wrong. I do care about you in the way you think, there will never be any weirdness because yeah we're nakama, but you're also one of the people I'm closest to!"he fidgeted nervously, opening and shutting his mouth trying to figure out what he should say next. " What I'm trying to say is.. I feel the same way." He rubbed his neck nervously and fiddled with his muffler unable to look at her.

" People always think I'm naïve and don't understand girls or any of that kind of stuff, but I do. I'm not stupid Luce give me some credi-" Lucy grabbed Natsu by the collar tugging him close and pressed her lips to his. To his surprise Natsu was cut off by her for once. She drew away and looked up at him through her lashes, Natsu still wide-eyed and surprised just blinked.

" ... Well uh.."

Lucy smirked " I take it people don't usually catch you off guard huh?"

" No not really... Don't really know what to do,"

Lucy giggled and wrapped her arms around him " Just shut up and kiss me some more."

She didn't need to tell him twice, Natsu gratefully obliged. Cupping her face in his hands he poured all his passion and what he felt but couldn't express through the kiss itself. Action was his gift and he made every possible use of it.

Lucy gasped drawing her mouth open and Natsu tentatively explored her with his tongue. She tasted as sweet as he had imagined, better even. Lucy quietly moaned into his mouth contentedly, her tongue dancing with his. She drew away gently biting and tugging his lip, the two paused to catch their breath and stared into each other's eyes. Lucy flashed a timid smile, pink tinting her cheeks. And he, in response, smiled tenderly, caressing her cheek.

" Took one hell of a fight to get here," he chuckled.

She smiled in turn, "Sorry for being so stubborn..."


End file.
